deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Musketeer vs Hernan Cortes
Musketeer: The kings elite personal bodyguards and firece defenders of France vs ' '''Hernan Cortes: T he brutal Spanish explorer whose lead his conquistadors to conquer the largest empire in North America of the 16th Century ' '' WHO IS DEADLIEST! 246px-Musketeer 2.jpg|Musketeer Rapier.jpg|Rapier Parryingdagger.jpg|Main Gauche Wheellock.jpg|Wheellock Pistol Brown Bess.png|Flintlock Musket Early-grenade.jpg|Grenade German.gif|Steel Cuirass 300px-HernánCortés.jpg|Hernan Cortes Arquebus.jpg|Arquebus Espada.jpg|Espada Ropera 117661_5.jpg|Pistol Crossbow german.gif|Steel Cuirass Warriors's Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both swords will have problems trying to penetrate each other's armor Mid Range Cortes: The Pistol Crossbow won't misfire as much as the Wheellock Long Range Musketeer: The Musket can penetrate and then it also has a bayonet to use for close range so 2 weapons in one Special Musketeer: The grenade is more lighter and easier to use X-Factors Cortes/Musketeer 90 Training 95 95 Combat Experience 96 70 Health 97 98 Brutality 85 Personal Edge Musketeer. Better training, combat experience, and health. The Battle Musketeer: Hernan Cortes: ''' ' After the conquest of The Aztecs Hernan Cortes plans to conquer much of the known world and first attacks France. The French Musketeers are called to take care of Cortes before the invasion can begin and so 5 of the best Musketeers are sent out. At Hernan Cortes's camp Cortes and his Lieutenant are planning the invasion with 3 conquistadors on guard. The 5 musketeers see the camp and take positions to attack the camp with all off them taking out their Flintlock Muskets and taking aim. Before the conquistadors knew what hit them a musketeer fires his Musket striking and killing a conquistador . Hernan and his men hear this and go to where the shot was heard and see the Musketeers. One musketeer tries to move up but a conquistador takes aim with his Arquebus and fires killing the musketeer . The Musketeers move forward firing when they can with the conquistadors and Hernan firing back. Hernan gets the idea and orders his Lieutenant to prepare to fire their cannon the lead musketeer sees this and takes out a grenade and lights it but right as he tosses it the cannon is loaded and fired putting a hole in a musketeer with the grenade landing right under the cannon and blowing up killing the Lieutenant but Hernan had seen the grenade and was able to get out of the main explosion. The Musketeers attach bayonets and charge in and so Hernan orders his men to take out their swords and attack. A musketeer takes out his Wheellock pistol and fires knocking a conquistador to the ground and the Musketeer quickly moves in and bayonets him Hernan pulls out his Pistol Crossbow takes aim at the head of a musketeer and fires striking right on the forehead . A musketeer takes out his Rapier and engages a conquistador in combat with him twisting it through the sword and stabbing him right through the neck . Hernan takes out his Espada Ropera and charges in catching the musketeer off guard and decaptitates him the Musketeer leader sees this yells in anger and charges at Cortes ready to engage in combat. The two dual with each other striking each others armor but to no avail of penetrating it, so Hernan tries to strike the head but the musketeer sees this and blocks the strike. Hernan tries with all of his might to bring the sword down but the musketeer quickly uses his other hand grabs his Main Gauche dagger and drives it right into Hernan's throat the musketeer takes the Main Gauche out of Hernan's throat, raises his sword and yells out "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the King). '''Winner: Musketeer' Winning Battles out of 1,000 Musketeer - Hernan Cortes 594 - 406 Weapon Stats Close Range Rapier and Main Gauche: 200 Kills Espada Ropera:150 kills Mid Range Wheellock Pistol:50 kills Pistol Crossbow:56 kills Long Range Flintlock Musket: 294 kiils Arquebus:185 Special Grenade:50 kills Spanish Cannon:15 kills Expert's Opinion: The Musketeer won because even though both had the same armor and so were even the musketeers had the better training, combat experience, and health. Category:Blog posts